Accused
by Lets.Write8
Summary: Madison Broughton is being accused of murdering her father and mother. But detective Alfred F. Jones doesn't believe it was her and now must find out the turth.


~_**Accused**_~  
Pacing around the room her hands flying into her hair with the growing stress, she had been here for over three hours now. Long, curly, dark brown hair laid against her back and bum, heterochromia eyes scanned the little room. On top where blue and on the bottom where purple. Tears filled her eyes as the memorize of earlier's events played, it was all to much for one girl to handle. She was only nineteen just starting her life, in collage to become a veterinarian, home life was a little rough. Just then the door cracked open and a man walked in with files in one hand. Walking to the table he sat down placing the papers in front of him scanning the with his own eyes. Nether one of them said a word, the girl didn't stop moving and couldn't keep the tears in her eyes any longer. She knew the main reason way she was here, they all thought she did it, they believed that it was her who commented the crime.  
The man sitting at the table had short, blonde, messy hair complimented by beautiful green orbs. He wore a black suit with a british tie, his eyebrows where very thick and distracting to the eyes. He finally looked up at her his face showing anger, she knew from that look that he was going to blame this on her. He motioned for her to sit down, she hesitated for a minute before slowly taking the seat in front of him. Behind him was a larger one way mirror, she stared at it looking at her reflection, it had been so long since she slept. After a few more minutes the man finally spoke up to her, his british accent was thick  
"Do you prefer being called Madison or Broughton"  
"Madison" she said softly she hated being called by her last name  
"Fine, Madison, I'm detective Kirkland so why dont you tell me what happened before we came" he asked crossing his arms on the table, his eyes never leaving her they seemed to be searching for something.  
"I was on my way home from shopping, I had ran out of food, when I got a call from my mother saying that she wanted to talk to me and to come over. I knew that if I didn't go she would just keep calling until I finally did. So I went home put everything away then headed back out, and thats when I got a call from her again. When I answered all I heard was screaming and then it went quite, I drove faster. I got there in under five minutes or so, the front door was wide open and a few things in the living room where knocked over. I went around the house calling out to my mother and father but got no response from them. I found my parents laying over top one another," she cried "mom had a gunshot to the head and dad had been hit in the head then shot in the back a few times." she finally broke down in loud sobs, her head was now being covered by her hands as she cried into them.  
"You see Madison, I think you're lying to me" he face never changed expressions, it stayed stern.  
"What?" she asked looking up from her watery eyes  
"You see I believe that you just want me to believe that story, but in reality you where the one who killed your parents"  
"What! Why in the hell would I kill my own parents!"  
"Because! You never had a good relationship with them like normal children do! You where mad at them and wanted to get revenge. The only way you knew how was to kill them!"  
"NO THATS NOT TRUE!" she yelled throw tear filled eyes  
"You couldn't stand to look at them anymore so you killed them off!" her once sobs grew harder by the minute, detective Kirkland kept on with his story seeing if she would crack under the pressure and admit to the killing. Behind the mirror stood to men both wearing black suits, but one had a America flagged tie and the other a French flagged tie. The older man was detective Francis Bonnefoy, shoulder length, wavy blond hair with crystal blue eyes. He had a little stubble on his chin, he had moved to America from France only a few years ago. The other man was detective Alfred F. Jones an American man, his hair was sandy blonde and eyes ocean blue. He was the youngest of the three. Detective Jones turned to his partner and sighed slightly before looking the man in the eyes.  
"I dont think she did it" was all he said  
"What makes you think that, mon ami?" he asked his french accent thick and breath taking to any woman.  
"I've had many cases like this before and even seen the best of actors try to pull the innocent act off, but not her. There is something in her eyes that makes me believe that she didn't do it, but she is hiding something" Francis turned sideways facing the younger male more waiting for him to continue. Alfred turned to face the mirror again and looked into the crying girls eyes, there was hurt, confusion, and anger but not the look of a killer. He knew that he was going to need more then just a gut feeling, he was going to need her to tell him. In order to do that he was going to need time to the girl himself,  
"Get Arthur out of there and let me get her to myself, maybe she'll be more willing to talk to someone who believes her" he said not taking his eyes off of her  
"Alright, if you say so" he walking to the door opening it and called the blonde male out, Arthur picked up the papers and walked out.  
"What the hell do you want Frog? I was just getting started" he spat at the longer haired blonde, said male jabbed his thumb over at the tallest of the three. Green eyes glared over at ocean blue ones, but the look was not returned he simply walked past them and into the room. Alfred walked over to the table and sat down looking at the girl in front of him. She was beautiful, her long dark brown hair, her eyes, pale skin. He didn't like the sad look in her eyes and wanted to help her, he got the weird feeling that he had to protect this girl. He didn't care that she was a stranger to him, he was the hero! Thats the whole reason he got this job, to help people and bring some people justice. He was going to be her hero and save her from going to jail for something that she didn't do.  
Madison looked up at the male in front of her now, he was cute, sandy blond hair with a nantucket. His eyes where a beautiful ocean blue color, and square glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. The look in his eyes was different then the one in detective Kirkland's eyes, this new guy had the look of sympathy. A small smile crossed his face before leaning forward propping his elbows onto the table locking his fingers.  
"Hello Madison, I'm detective Jones, but you can just call me Alfred" From what she could see he was ether a little older or about the same age as she was. She nodded her head her brown curls bobbing as she nodded. He look at her a little longer  
"I didn't do it" she whispered the look in his eye grow more sad  
"I know" he whispered back her eyes lite but at his words, finally someone who believed that she didn't do this.  
"You believe me!?" she almost yelled  
"Yea, dude, I do, I dont know what but I just cant picture someone like you as a killer. So you know what you have to do for me?"  
"No... what?" he leaned in closer to her  
"You have to tell me the truth, Madison, I believe that you didn't kill your parents but I do believe that you know who or at less have an idea of who it is" at this her bangs covered her eyes and her arms wrapped around her body to keep it from shaking any more. He waited for her to get it together and talk to him. Heterochromia eyes closed shut and her head started to shake lightly,  
"I can't" she whispered  
"Why not, dudette?" he watched the girl pull her knees up onto the chair hugging them to her chest and lay her head on top her knees. Long brown hair fell around her "Madison... why not?"  
"Because if I tell you he said he would kill me and my brother!" she cried out hugging her knees closer, Alfred stopped for a minute and turned to the mirror then back to Madison. He stood up walking around the table and kneeled down in front of her taking one of her hands into his. He squeezed her hand lightly making her turn her head to look him in the eyes.  
"Madison, we will not let them touch you or your brother, I will make sure of that my self, wait here" he stood up and turned to the mirror again walking to it opening the door and shutting it behind him. He let out a sigh and leaned against the door before turning to look at the other two,  
"We need to find her brother and bring him in if we want to find out who did this" the other two nodded following him out the room and down the hall to the main room where everything and everyone was. It was like a mad house, everyone was running around yelling, talking, and working. Alfred knew exactly who he needed to see if he was going to track someone down, and that was his younger brother Mathew. Mathew looked just like his older brother but had his differences as well, like how his hair was longer. Another was by his voice, Mathew was more soft spoken while Alfred was louder and more hyper. The older brother walked to one of the rooms the his left knocking once before walking right in. Mathew looked up from his computer and greeted his brother with a smile,  
"Matt I need you to do something for me" he said  
"Sure thing Al, what can I do for you" he said in an almost whisper like voice  
"I have a girl in interrogation who says if she tells us who did the crime then he'll kill her and her brother, I need you to track him down and have a group go and get him" Mathew gave a slight nod pushing everything he was just doing to the side and started to type on the computer. With in minutes he had pulled up something and looked at his brother waiting for Alfred to give him her name.  
"Madison Broughton" he said before leaning on the desk as his brother started to type away on the computer, it took him a few minutes to find her brother.  
"His name is Aden Broughton, works at a local store around Main Street. His last known address is... 719 Tiffin apartment 2F"  
"Thanks bro" Alfred pushed himself up and walked out going to his desk grabbing his weapon hooking it around his waist. As he grabbed his keys he motioned for one of his team mates to follow him, that one was Arthur. The car came to a stop as the two got out walking up the the apartment complex in front of them. With out saying a word the two made their way to the stairs and followed them up until they reached the door that read 2F. He knocked three times before stepping back waiting for he door to open. The longer it took the more frustrated the American male became, what if they where to late? What if Madison's brother had already been killed by this man she had said killed her parents? Then what the hell was he going to tell her? Arthur looked over at the young male, he could tell that he was becoming stressed.  
Arthur placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Alfred turned his head giving him a side smile. Alfred knocked three more times making sure they were louder then the first, this time they could hear someone stirring around. The two let out a sigh of relief, there was no need to tell the girl about another one of her family's death. The door opened a few seconds later revealing a tall male with thick curly dark brown hair framing his face. His eyes where deep blue, there was no mistaken that this man in front of them was Madison's brother. He was wearing a black shirt that hung loosely as well as a pair of jeans.  
"Came I help you?" he asked  
"Hello, I'm detective Kirkland and this is my partner detective Jones"  
"If you're here to tell me about my parents then I already know" he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"No, we are here because we have your sister and-"  
"Is she alright! She isn't hurt is she?!" he snapped  
"No," Alfred began "she's fine, she was worried about you and asked us to come get you, if you don't mind we would like to get back"  
"Yea sure no problem let me just grab my shoes" the drive back was in silence, no one had anything really left to say, every once in a while Arthur would try and make small talk. Both Alfred and Aden where more worried about the girl sitting back at the office all by her self. Of course Francis was there to make sure that she was alright and to cheek if she needed anything. Said girl still sat in the room by her self with a drink in front of her, going throw her mind was the thought of if her brother was alright or not. She let a sigh and laid her forehead on the table closing her eyes to rest them for a little. It has been a couple of days since Madison had slept, when she closed her eyes she didn't realize just how fast she could fall asleep.  
Alfred had walked back to talk more with Madison in the interrogation room, while Arthur took Aden to a different room to talk. As he got inside and sat down to talk with her again he soon realized that the poor girl wasn't even awake. He stood back up and walked to the other side of the table and tapped her gently on the shoulder. She gave a slight groan and shifted slightly, it almost pained him to wake the sleeping girl but he had to do it. With one more tap her eyes slide open meeting the lovely blue ones from earlier. She sat up rubbing her eyes with her fist and let out a yawn. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the lighting again, Alfred had already made his way the his seat again. He had some paper in front of him and a pen, he began to write a few things down on the paper.  
She watched his eyes dart across the paper he was writing on, every once in a while he would look up and give her a small smile. She would turn her head away blushing and look around the plan room, he would only chuckle lightly. Alfred placed the pen down on the paper before pushing it to the side his attention fully on the girl. Her eyes lifted up to met his, which started to fill with a almost sadness emotion.  
"Madison we found your brother and brought him here" he started out  
"Really? Can I see him?" she asked slightly jumping up, a pleading look in her eyes  
"Not yet. We can't allow you to see him until we know the truth Madison, tell me what really happened and who did this." she sat back down running her hands throw her thick dark chocolate curls, eyes casting down on the ground. She took a deep breath before looking back up and at the young male in front of her.  
"I cant. He'll just come after me again" something changed in the males eyes, Madison said he could come after her again. What did she mean by again?  
"What do you mean again?"  
"He... he's been coming to my apartment for the past few weeks, he said that if I told anyone it would be that last thing I do. He said that he would kidnap me and do things to me before killing me." Alfred arose from his seat before kneeling down by Madison, she turned her head to look down at him. Tears threatened to over flow, Alfred reached up and whipped his thumb over her eyes pushing the tears away.  
"Madison... no one is going to hurt you, you are safe now, no one here is going to let anyone hurt you Madison, you have to tell me who is doing this so we can stop him" she throw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder.  
"You promise to protect me and by brother" she whispered, he nodded  
"Yes, I promise" she stayed there for a few minutes taking deep breaths, she was trying to find the courage to speak. All that Alfred could do was hold her and rubbing her back softly, he was still pissed about what she told him already. Who ever this bastard is was threatening to not only kill this girl put sexually assault her in the process. No one deserved to have to go throw something like this, it just saddened him to know the only thing he could do was put people behind bars. If it was up to him he would raid the world of assholes like this, so that way no one would have to suffer. Madison pulled back sitting back in the chair and sighed out.  
"Alright, I'll tell you" he never left her side, and she was thankful for it he gave her the strength needed to tell what she was going to.  
"It a few months ago a friend of my father started to come around taking me to school or to work until I could get my car fixed. It had gotten hit by a drink driver while a friend of him had it. At first everything was fine he would crack jokes and make small talk, just like any other adult would to a nineteen year old. But a month ago things started to change, he started to talk about how he thought my mom was so beautiful. Then he would say that I looked just like my mom, there was a look in his eyes that made me uncomfortable. I just laughed if off and tried to ignore it thinking he was just trying to make me smile. Then it started to get worse, he started to call me little pet names like babe or honey. I ask him to stop but he wouldn't and then he started to put his arm around me seat. It stayed like that for a few more days until best friend's new boyfriend agreed to take me and her places. We had the same class and job time, but even after that he kept coming around. He would wait out side my apartment just waiting for me to come out.  
"When I would go home some of my stuff would ether be missing or be miss placed. I called the cops but they couldn't catch him no matter what they did. I started getting phone calls saying that if I called the cops again that he would do things to me or my mother. I know we haven't been close but she didn't deserve that, so I didn't call again. My mom and me have been talking lately to try and work on our relationship. Then things would appear ranging from flowers to jeweler, my mom would call me asking if I had gotten the same thing. I would tell her yes but I didn't know from who. It wasn't until a week ago that he started to come in while I was sleeping, he just stood there watching me. Sometimes I could feel him touch my hair and run his hand down my body. At the time my dad was away for work I think mom said he was going to China for a meeting. Mom would call telling me that she would feel like she was being watched every once in a while. It wasn't until I couldn't take it anymore that I called the cops again and complained. After that I took off to go to my moms house to make sure she was ok, on my way there he called again.  
"He said I made the worse mistake of my like and that I was going to be punished for it, I didn't know he would kill her! It took only seconds for him to know that I called them again and he was ore then mad. My dad had just gotten home when he came in with a gun, he killed them both and told me I was next. He has no idea where by brother lived so I was his next best chose for a target. But I have no doubt that he would of figured it out with in a few days and went after him to keep punishing me." Madison broke out into a loud sob covering her eyes with her hands, she had to admit that it did feel better to finally say it out loud. Know that her brother was here with the police she didn't have to worry about him, they would take care of him. Alfred rubbed her back  
"I need one more thing from you Madison, then I promise you can see your brother," she looked up at him and nodded "what was his name?"  
"Allen Marks" he nodded and stood up walking out the room to the main office, he needed to find out more about this Allen Marks guy. He told Francis to have Arthur bring her brother to her so they could talk and catch up one this whole thing. He went to the desk of a dark brown haired man with honey brown eyes, from his hair a curl stood out. His facial expression was a little pissed off but that was normal for the man. He looked up from his paper work half glaring at the sandy blonde man standing in front of him.  
"Lovino I need you to look up a man called Allen Marks pull up any thing you can on him, records, address, work place, anything you can and report back to me"  
"Fine whatever" Alfred walk away it was going to take a few for the italian man to find anything if there was anything at all. He went back to the room where his two partners where there talking to the other, throw the mirror Madison was talking and hugging her brother. The two older blondes turned their attention to him as he walked in.  
"So?" the British male asked  
"She told me who it was and I have Lovino working on finding out who he is" no one said anything else instead they watched the two siblings talking among themselves. The only thing was it wasn't english, they where speaking polish, so no one knew what they where talking about. From the review they did on her it didn't surprise them, from what they gathered both their parents came from Poland just before Aden was born. As the siblings where talking Alfred's two partners started to argue about something, soon they where trying to choke the other out. Alfred just watched and laughed at them. This seemed to happen a lot for them one was always fighting with the other or all three where arguing. In all honesty Alfred wouldn't of had it any other way, his team mates where like family to him. Of course he would never admit that to their faces, he would rather die then do something like that. Everyone went quite when the door opened and Lovino's brother Feliciano walked in smiling like always.  
All three of them followed him back to where his brother was, across from them was a large flat screen TV. On the screen was a middle aged looking man with brown hair and almost black eyes, next to the picture was the names name and basic info.  
"This is-a Allen Marks, age 48, born-a in Dallas, Taxes. His been-a arrested for drugs, Braking and Entering-a, and theft" the older Italian said in a pissed off voice, which again was nothing knew.  
"This is the name according to our vic." Francis said  
"Lets track him down and bring him in get that confession so we can lock him up for the murder" the three grabbed their weapons and other things necessary for this job before heading out. Of course they called back up just in case, if this guy had a drug problem chances is he still did making him more dangerous then ever. Arthur had Lovino text him the current address of the man, they only prayed that he was still there. The drive from the station to the house was roughly twenty minutes. By the time they got there back up was already waiting outside for the three detectives to show up. Everyone had on their protective vest and a few had dogs with them, out side the house three cars sat. One was a blue Honda, it had scratches going up and down the sides and even a few dints. The other was a green Kia Jeep, on the out side it looked pretty new, or just well kept. Finally there was a white Ford F-150, in the back laid a few pieces of wood and bricks with tools.  
Arthur barked orders at then first to go up was the police with Francis, Arthur, and himself after them. In the back of the house would be the dogs, by the way they where freaking out there was something going on in there and some one was bound to run. With weapons ready everyone got into position and waited for Arthur to give the signal. First he knocked a couple times but there was no answer so finally he started giving the signal. He held up his hand and counted down from three.  
Three...  
Two..  
One.  
A man by the door kicked it open and ran in heading for the closet room, others went around the house. It wasn't long before someone stumbled upon three men sitting in the kitchen around a playing card table. In front of them where piles of white powdery blocks wrapped in some clear plastic wrap, maybe around five of them sat on the table. One man was blonde with gray eyes the other had brown hair and blue eyes. And right in the middle was a middle aged man with brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes, bingo. One of the cops shouted for them to put their hands up, and they did with out any problems. Three back ups rounded the table reading them their rights while cuffing their hands behind their back. The three detectives walked to the table picking up the white blocks,  
"What do you think it is?" Francis asked setting one back on the table, Arthur took out a knife poking a hold into one then pulled it out.  
"From the looks of it, it is coke"  
"The good thing about this is even if we cant get him to confess to the murder, he'll still be going to jail for drugs" Alfred commented, while they where there might as well look around for anything of value to the case. Couple of people took the upstairs while Arthur took the kitchen, Alfred took the living room, and Francis took the back room. It only took about an hour before someone from upstairs came down calling for them to come. In his gloved hands was a note book that hand a bunch of different papers sticking out in all different directions.  
"I thing y'all are gonna wanna take a look at this" he handed the book to Alfred who opened it up to a random page, his eyes filled with anger. There was pictures of not only Madison but of her mother as well, some where her leaving the house. Others where of her in just her underclothing like she had just gotten out the shower. Turning a few more pages there was different pictures of different girls.  
"This bastard has been doing this for years, different girls from different states and not a single time has he been caught"  
"At less we don't 'ave to question him any more, zhis is all the evidence we need to charge him" next to each picture was a paragraph of how the murder was committed and even a picture of him next to the bodies. All that was left to do was find the murder weapon then get back to the station to give the evidence to the lab. From there the lawyers will battle in court and a sentencing will be held, determining how long this man will get behind bars. It wasn't a matter if he would it was a matter of how long, he had possession of drugs which was enough for at less ten years or more.  
After catching the guy everything started to go smoothly, the case against the Allen Marks was in a few hours. Madison and her brother where getting ready for the trail, she owed the young detective a lot. If it wasn't for him she would of been the one going behind bars, since there was no evidence saying she wasn't the killer. That is until they found the note book, soon the fuck-tard would be behind bars and she could live life normally again. She had made it a goal of hers to come back and thank this man for everything that he has done for her. That and she started to develop a little crush on the cute detective, I mean who wouldn't?  
The jury found him guilty of murder and of drug position, for this he was sentenced to fifty years to life in prison. At this news Madison broke down into happy tears holding her brothers hand when it all happened. Sadly Alfred could not be there he had another case that his boss, Mr. Beilschmidt, had given him. But he had heard about it and was extremely happy about it, he would no longer have to play her hero. Although he still wanted to be, like her he had a crush on the curly haired girl and was not ashamed to admit it. Maybe one day he'll run into her again and they can met somewhere besides the interrogation room. Little did he know that she was planning on meeting with him again as well.


End file.
